Reset
by MagicDoughnuts
Summary: When he was burned in the Diet-Cola mountain, Turbo didn't know he would regenerate. Now, he's living in Sugar Rush, and things have seemingly changed...
1. Prologue

_ The light. The hypnotizing, magnetic pull. The fight. Why can I not escape? Now the burn. The terrible burning. My very code is disintegrating into nothing. Pain. Short bursts to absolute numbness. Quick remembrances of the past. How could I go so wrong? How did I let the greedy monster of envy consume me? Then it hits me like a kart at full speed. The bursts of unfeeling, the frantic rearrangements of pixel and code, my disguise fading, revealing my true form. Regeneration is a welcome, yet unwelcome surprise. Blurry shapes move above me...then nothingness._


	2. A Discovery

"Great race, guys!" Vanellope called to her fellow racers. She looked over at the sands, more specifically at the mixed fans section, to find her newfound friend, Wreck-it-Ralph, and his companions, Fix-it-Felix, and Sargent Calhoun.

Jumping out her kart excitedly, she ran overto the stands, then, in a flurry of blue pixels, teleported up in seconds. She began jumping around. "Didja see me? Didja see me?" She asked.

Ralph and the others nodded, indeed watched the whole Random Roster Race, which, nor surprisingly Vanellope had won first place. "By, golly, you did amazing!" Felix commented, trademark southern accent lightly evident.

The tallest, who was indeed Ralph, held up his massive fist and smiled. "Top shelf?" The sugary racer eagerly connected her fist with his. "Top shelf." She repeated.

* * *

Later, all four were in the castle, laughing merrily as they sipped hot cocoa. Suddenly, Vanellope felt queasy, and politely excused herself. "Just going for some fresh air." She told her friends, looking directly at Ralph, who had quickly become protective of her over the past few days. She pulled her hood over her head. "I'll only be outside for a minute."

Walking out of the large white-chocolate doors, she felt slightly better as the cooler nighttime air of Sugar Rush hit her face. Walking over to her kart, which she had named the Half-a-Chance, she jumped in, starting it up as she pulled some goggles over her head. The kart hummed to life. She pulled from the front doors and accelerated quickly down the marbled pathway.

Now on the open roads of her home game, Vanellope looked over at the remains of Diet Cola Mountain in the distance. Once her home, now ruins. She felt an odd pull towards the inactive volcano, and started to drive over. It took only a few minutes, but it seemed like forever to her.

Once there, she stopped outside of the enterance, or what was left of it. The two lollipops that once framed the opening were collapsed, but a small gap was left, just large enough for her to slip through. She hopped out of the kart, sick feeling in her stomach gone. She hopped up, and gingerly touched the hard chocolate that made the rock. Her fingers slipped through like butter, showing it was still working. She pushed the rest of herself through, and looked around.

The inside was now cluttered with more rock and bits of Mentos, scattering the ground, and there didn't seem to be any Cola anywhere, all gone. Vanellope walked slowly around the rubble, laying her fingers on what used to be the walls that kept her safe from the insults and excludement she had to bear every day. Once in the inner chamber, which had much more light than she remembered, now that the Mentos weren't blocking the natrual light. A small white shape caught her eye, and it did so, as it was slightly smaller than any of the Mentos or fragments thereof.

She slowly started towards it, trying not to make any noise. It was a few feet away when the form moved. The figure turned, seemingly moaning in some sort of pain. As it turned, Vanellope screamed. The figure's skin was a light grey, and wearing an ominously familiar white jumpsuit and helmet with a ret 'T' on the tront.

It was Turbo.


	3. Explainations

Hi everyone, le'authoress here. I just have to say-I never expected this, even in it's early sages, to become so popular. Reset was ment to be a small project, not many views were expected, but when I check the status every day, it just amazes me. READERS: YOU MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL.

* * *

Conciousness came slowly, though sounds were muffled, and little feeling flowed to Turbo's skin. He felt weak, his limbs like lead. Straining to open his eyes, his vision met hard candy flooring. It hit him where he was-in the fungeon. More specifically, where Vanellope had been imprisoned not long before. Chained up, he saw he was on the floor, but he knew movement would be pointless to attempt. Being unable to raise his head more than a few inches, moving the heavy chains would be a herculean task.

A jangling sound, coming from near the door startled him. A muffled voice traveled through, but some words could be deciphered.

"Well, let's get this over with."

The jingling stopped, and a click came from the door. It creaked open, and harsh light flooded in. Turbo winced, blinded for a moment. Soon, his eyes adjusted, and he saw a faint form, not much smaller than himself, standing in the doorway. Quickly, he knew who he was up against, Vanellope Von Schweetz. He strained not to grimace. She was the one who caused his ruse to fail, she was why he became a cy-bug, why he nearly died. He groaned at the memory.

"Hey, hey you, jumpsuit, wake up." Vanellope said.

He looked over, obviously irritated. "I am awake, If you didn't notice." His voice was sour and cool. "What do you want?"

Vanellope skipped around the room, just outside of his reach. "I'm just checking on you. And, I have some things to tell ya."

Turbo slowly sat up, crossing his legs. "Fire away, short stuff."

"Well, first of all, you're _probably_ wondering why you're here." She began. "Well, I'm going to explain. A day or so ago, I happened to find you in the remains of Diet-Cola Mountain, and I had Ralph" He frowned slightly at the name. "carry you back when I got to the castle. Apparently, when the game reset, so did you, it's like you programmed yourself into the game, so, you're here now." She explained.

Turbo looked at her, expression unchanged. "I did program myself into the game, I'm not an idiot. When you crash, you die, regeneration is kind of essential." He informed. "When the game reset, though, I thought it would stop me from being programmed in."

Vanellope nodded, showing comprehension. "So, that's why you're still alive." She said, rhetoric. She started back towards the door. "I'm gonna leave you in here for now, Stinkbrain doesn't want me letting you out until everything's died down." She opened the door, and walked through, shutting it nearly all the way. "See ya, Jumpsuit." She closed the door, and was gone.

"Well that's just Turbo-Tastic."


	4. News

**A/N I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE UNANNOUNCED HIATUS. HAVE A CHAPTER. *throws chapter at readers in fear of being trampled by angry followers***

* * *

The following days were quite repetitive; attempt troubled sleep, wake slowly, eat the food left while unconscious, and repeat. The only sign of passing time was the ever changing sounds of faraway engines and the young drivers, celebrating some win somewhere in the confines of Sugar Rush.

Every few days, Vanellope would visit the cell, filling Turbo in on the ever-cheery goings on of the kingdom, and the surrounding arcade. He didn't do much listening, partially because he wasn't interested, partially because he didn't care at all, and partially because Vanellope irritated the coins out of him.

Today was one of her usual one sided chats. As usual, she had won a majority of the raced, sans the few where the gamer was at a low skill level compared to most, some kid stuck bubblegum in the coin slot of Dance Dance Revolution, and so on. He sighed in exasperation, but she just continued on, babbling like nothing had happened. Turbo finally came to the end of his line.

"_Glitch_."

Vanellope stopped in her tracks, and quickly made eye contact. "I don't go by that anymore." She stated, though she didn't seem offended in any way, only her normal obnoxious nature shone.

The elder raced sighed loudly, making the young monarch nearby giggle at how exaggerated it sounded. "Princess?" He said questioningly.

"Nope, more like _president_ now." The self-named girl hopped about, smiling in her usually optimistic manner.

"Ya know, jumpsuit."

"Don't call me that." Turbo interrupted.

She continued on, undeterred by his demand. "Ya know jumpsuit, things have changed since you nearly went and kicked the bucket for good."

"Like what?" He asked, raising what would have been an eyebrow if it wasn't for his lack of hair.

"Well, for starters," She began, leaning in as if to tell a huge secret. "A whole 'nother Turbotime has been added to the arcade."

* * *

**A/N **

**Ha, hit you with the old cliche. I needed a plot twist, and thought, 'Hey, why not use that overused idea?'. So, have fun. And stuff. **

**Reviewers receive a cookie from El Presidente. **


End file.
